TMNT: Bouncy Shoes
by totaldramaturtletitan
Summary: NT: So, we all learned a valuable lesson today. You shouldn't invent things if you're under ten. Especially if you're Donnie. Cute Mikey and Donnie moment, NO T-CEST! Flames, critiques, and compliments all gladly accepted.


Six year old Donnie stumbled into the living room, where his brothers sat, engaged in various activities. Raph sat on the couch reading a comic, the only time he ever read. Leo was hypnotized by the television, which was showing a new Space Heroes. Mikey was swinging back and forth over a pool of water.

"You guys!" He smiled. "Guess what I made!" He rocked back and forth on his heels with his hands behind his back.

"Don't care…WAIT! Is it gonna explode again?" His red-banded brother sneered. Leo and Mikey burst into laughter. Donnie frowned for a second and cleared his throat.

"Geez, you make one little mistake…" Donnie whispered to himself. "That was ONE time! But no, these are fun, enjoyable, and not explosive!" Donnie made sure everyone was looking at him before he pulled out from behind his back what appeared to be two pieces of cardboard with straps and springs attached to them. "They're bouncy shoes!"

"Cool!" Mikey said, flipping out of his swing and landing right in front of Donnie, trying to grab them. Leo and Raph grabbed him before he could.

"Those look dangerous!" Leo said. Donnie gasped, obviously insulted.

"No! They're perfectly safe!" He said. Leo and Raph looked at him unbelievingly while Mikey struggled to escape the grasps of his brothers. "They are! See, I made them by taking Zamia furfuracea and attaching scm 420 H coils to the bottom of it. Then I—"

"Okay, then you try them first, genius!" Raph interrupted, looking at Donnie with a dare in his eyes. Donnie's eyes widened and he looked at the shoes, unsure.

"But you know I'm not good at sports and stuff! Not like you guys! If I fell cause I'm not good, then you guys will just blame the shoes!" He said, pleading his case. His siblings stared at him. "Fine!" Donnie mumbled under his breath as he strapped on the shoes. Slowly, he stood up and wobbled before bouncing, a little hop at first but slowly increasing in height.

"Wow!" Donnie said. "This is actually pretty fun! WHEE!" He tossed his head back and laughed. "Bet you guys wish you got to use these first." Donnie landed on the ground again. As he flew back up, one of the springs flew of the shoes, so when Donnie landed, he was off balance. He crashed to the ground and gasped in shock and pain.. His brothers burst out laughing. Donnie burst into tears as they laughed.

"Nice job, doofus!" Raph laughed. Donnie sobbed as he removed the shoes and ran back to his room. His brothers continued laughing, minus the one clad in orange.

"You guys!" he yelled, struggling to be heard over the laughter. "You guys, he's crying!" They ignored him. Mikey shook his head and ran to Donnie's room.

As he entered, he heard Donnie crying. "Donnie?" he said softly. "What's wrong? Did you really get hurt that bad?" Donnie stopped crying and sighed.

"Yeah, but I'll be okay. I'm really crying cauth you guyth think I'm a dork." Donnie whispered. Mikey sighed.

"Awww, we don't think you're a dork! You're just really, really smart! Incredibly smart! Yeah, and Leo and Raph are jealous of it! Cause you're really, really, really, REALLY, super-dupery smart!" He said, determined to make his intelligent brother smile again. Donnie sniffled.

"You really think tho, Mikey?" He said, his back still facing his brother.

"Yes! Smarter than all of us! Except maybe Sensei…" Mikey said, his voice fading off. Donnie smiled and turned to face his brother.

"Thankth Mikey! I feel a lot better!" Donnie said.

"Yay!" Mikey replied. "Oh, Donnie, why are you talking so funny?" Donnie laughed and held out his hand, which contained a single tooth.

"Thith fell out when I fell." Mikey looked concerned at first but then smiled.

"Cool! You think the tooth fairy will come?" Mikey said, looking at his brother with sparkling eyes. Donnie smiled. Mikey was the only one who still believed in the tooth fairy. Everyone else knew that it was Master Splinter who snuck into their rooms in the middle of the night to leave a small piece of candy under their pillows.

"I don't know. Thith WATH an adult tooth. Tell you what, I'll let you look under my pillow tomorrow—ath long ath you promith to thtop thaying 'thuper-dupery.' That'th not a word."

Mikey nodded in excited agreement. He paused. "That tooth was one of your growed-up teeth? But then it'll never grow back! You're gonna have a gap in your teeth forever!" Donnie nodded.

"Afraid tho. But that'th all right." He smiled. Mikey smiled back.

"Donnie? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Donnie thought for a second. "A doctor…or a thientitht. But you know what I really want?" Mikey looked upwards for a moment as he considered the question.

"Um… One of those kantun preseccors or whatever?" Donnie paused.

"Well, I would like a quantum processor, especially one with laser encryption, but no. Something… Different." Mikey scrunched up his face in thought.

"I give up," he sighed, defeated. Donnie looked down at his hands before blurting out,

"A girlfriend!" Almost instantly, Mikey gave a look of shock and disgust.

"But girls have cooties! Seriously Donnie, you're supposed to be the smart one!" Donnie shook his head, laughing softly.

"Cootieth don't exitht, Mikey. Courthe, there'th no way I'd get a girlfriend. What are the oddth we'd ever meet another person, much leth a girl, much leth a girl that ith our age, much leth a girl that we're friendth with, much leth a girl that I like, and much leth a girl who liketh me?" Donnie was now walking around, studying the ceiling. He picked up a notepad and pen from his desk and wrote down several notes about the matter. He tapped the pen against his fore head as he studied the data. "Why, thothe odds are athtronomical!" he said, answering his own question.

"Uhstromoneecul? That means high, right? So, like, one in a dozen chances?" Donnie was startled by his brother's voice, making it obvious that he had forgotten Mikey was there.

"Actually, Mikey, a dozen is—" He sighed. Why try? Mikey would most likely just block out his words anyway. "Yes, Mikey. Like one in a dozen chances." Mikey shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Donnie, but with those odds, there's no chance you'll ever get a girlfriend," he said. "But I know how to cheer you up! Let's go show Master Splinter your tooth, so he can tell the tooth fairy!" Donnie smiled as he followed his cheerful brother out of the room.


End file.
